Life Goes By
by Koollolly
Summary: Everyone believes Sonic is dead and gone forever. But what happens when he arrives at Tails house fifteen years later? And what suprise does Amy have waiting for him? MY FIRST STORY! BE NICE!
1. Oh god

Life Goes By

Chapter One – Amy's POV

I was sitting in Cream's house next to Rogue.

I was feeling both happy and anxious. Firstly I was anxious because of Sonic.

Allow me to explain. Me and Sonic had actually started dating (FINALLY!), and he had confessed his love for me. But two weeks ago Eggman had created some sort of new invention, no one knew what it was but Sonic went to go and find out. He never returned so Tails and Knuckles went out only 3 days ago to find him and make sure he was okay.

I was also happy because of something in particular, something that I was overjoyed about and something that made me die to wait for Sonic to come back.

Rogue seem to feel my anxious quivering and put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way while she said, "Don't worry, I'm sure that Sonics' fine, just give the boys a day or two to come back"

I smiled at my friend, "Thanks Rogue, I'm just kind of excited about the news!"

Rogue smiled, "I am too, and I'm happy for you but just calm down"

I laughed at that but then it was silent again. Cream skipped in and sat next to Rogue, "Have the boys come back yet?"

I smiled at my friend in a sad way, "Not yet Cream"

Recently both Cream and Tails had started dating as well as me and Sonic and they were almost inseparable. She was worried sick about Tails. It was sad to watch.

Even Rouge seemed nervous, clearly worried about Knuckles. Unlike me and Cream who were dating boyfriends, Rouge and Knuckles were now engaged. I know, I was surprised too.

While we were all silent, the doorbell rang; causing us to all jump in fright. I grinned widely, I could see a red and golden silhouette trough the window of the door. The boys were back! And Sonic would be with them!

I quickly jumped up to open the door and crush Sonic with my hugs, but a familiar feeling was crawling up through my throat. Damn!

"Open the door, I'll be down as soon as I can" I groaned as I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Rouge made no hesitation as she ran to the door.

I locked the door to the bathroom and crouched over the toilet, throwing up every content in my stomach. Damn damn damn! I wanted to be downstairs, kissing Sonic, making sure he was fine but nooooooooo, I have to be up here!

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard a loud scream from Cream, mabey it was just my imagination playing up on me...

After I was 100% positive I wasn't going to throw up all over Sonic when I saw him, I flushed the toilet and ran downstairs as quickly as my legs could carry me. But what I saw in my living room was not what I expected.

They were all crowded near the door. Knuckles was holding Rouge who was sobbing loudly, ruining her make-up, and I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a tear run down Knuckles' cheek. Cream was kneeling down on the floor, crying her eyes out with Tails' arms wrapped around her, he too was crying. Sonic was no where...

"Hey, what's up guys?" I murmured, unsure of the atmosphere.

They all looked up, Cream cringed, Rouge looked as though she might throw up, Knuckles swallowed and Tails began to shake.

"Where's Sonic?" I asked, beginning to shake myself.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other. Knuckles shook his head and Tails sighed heavily, letting go of Cream and getting up. He slowly made his way towards me, still shaking.

"Tails?" I said in fear as he rested his hand on my shoulder, tears pooling in his blue eyes.

"Amy" he sighed heavily, "Something happened up at Eggman's..."

_Something..._ Why did that make me quiver?

Tails sighed and continued, "When me and Knuckles asked where Sonic was, Eggman only laughed and said that he-"Tails couldn't finish.

"Tails..." I could feel the tears burning my eyes, "Where's Sonic?"

Tails cringed and more tears fell onto his muzzle, "Amy, Sonic – isn't coming back"

And that is exactly where my world should've exploded. It should disappear, evaporated into nothing. But it stayed, shaking in front of my face as I fell to the ground, whimpering a simple "No!"

I began to cry as Tails hugged me. I began to cry for myself, for Sonic, for the world, for Sonic, for the surprise that he would never hear, and Sonic.

It was the end, at least to me...


	2. Sleep

Chapter Two

Unknown POV

Darkness... that's all I could see.

I was forced to sleep, I didn't want to but they injected me with something that forced my brain to go fuzzy. I was lost.

My fight was almost pointless; I should've never come here! But I did because I was so bloody ignorant! And now, I was in pain and lost.

I thought I heard my cell door open and heavy footsteps charged in. God! Did they have to walk so loudly?

"Oi, get up!" a voice commanded, kicking me in the stomach, hard.

I thought that I would not be able to awake. But surprisingly, I did!

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a large round figure crouching over me. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled it right back, as though he wanted to see what was up my nose or something?

"Now," he growled in my ear, "Tell me, where are the Chaos Emeralds?" he demanded.

I chuckled slowly, "Like I'll tell you" I received a blow to my face, causing blood to pour out of my nose.

"Tell me, NOW!"

"NEVER!"

The figure sighed, "Fine be that way, sweet dreams" he said, pulling out a needle filled with a clear liquid.

My eyes widened, "No, please!" I whispered in horror. Too late, the needle was stabbed into my arm, causing the world to go black once more.

I was never going to return home, not in a million years...


	3. 15 years later

Chapter Three

Amy's POV

15 years, fifteen long, tiring years...

Sigh.

My friend thought I was cured, that I was no longer in depression. But that was when I was with them, when I was alone however, my world went down in spirals and occasionally tears would be seen on my face.

Yes, I was still grieving for my lost love. Sonic.

Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic!

Thats all I can think of when I'm alone. God Dammit! Someone please rid me of my pain, ANYONE!

But of course, nothing happened.

If it weren't for the one person worth living for, I would grab a large steak knife and stab it straight into my heart. At least then I could be with Sonic again...

NO!

I had to live. What would my friends do, what would Sonic think of me, how would Breeze react, how could she live without me?

Breeze...

I loved her, I really did. But sometimes it pained me to see her, she looked way to much like ...

I couldn't think of the name as I began to sob loudly.

"Mum?" I heard a voice coming up towards my left.

I looked up to find my daughter, her green eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Yes, I'm fine honey. Just go back to bed, I'll be okay"

"You're thinking of him again aren't you?" she frowned, "The Sonic guy you told me about I mean..."

I lowered my head, "Yes"

I often told Breeze about Sonic, she admired him, and she thought that he was so cool. I told her stories about my last days with him, my days of youth with him. Sonic the Hedgehog was always her favourite bedtime story. Even though she was a teenager she still loved her stories at bed time.

Breeze hugged me tightly, "Don't worry mum, I'm sure he's with you right now as we speak"

I smiled, Breeze was always comforting, exactly like...

I broke down again, god I wish I was dead


	4. Free

Chapter 4

Unknown POV

I have no idea how long I've been in this cursed cell. Ten years? Fifty years? Maybe even 100?

All that I know is that I've been questioned, prodded, poked, even tortured! All for information that they wanted so desperately! Couldn't they just get the idea that I refused to give answers? Why won't they let me go on my merry way? I wanted to go home.

Home...

How I missed it so much.

How I missed my friends, how I've missed the love of my life. I want to go home so badly!

Instead I was stuck in some cold, dripping prison.

Well, no more I say!

I had been planning an escape for what must've been many weeks. Usually when the drugs would wear off, I would open my eyes and my capturers would demand information. But this time, I will remain still, with my eyes closed. God, how many times have I prayed for this plan to work? Maybe 1000?

I heard the loud creaking of my door open. Clearly they knew it was time for me to wake up.

"Hey, get up now!" a voiced yelled at me, kicking my chest. It literally took all of my strength not to yell out in pain and open my eyes. I tried to not breath, or at least take small breaths so they would think I wasn't.

"Um, hey, up you get now" they said, shaking my shoulder. Another person began to stutter, "D-d-do yo-you thi-think he's d-d-d-dead? The bos-s wo-on't li-ike that"

The first figure lifted up my hand. Oh no! Please don't feel my pulse I prayed.

But he only dropped my hand, clearly hoping to see a response come from me. Phew!

Then I felt something press up to my mouth, obviously to see whether I have breath.

"Oh crap" the person murmured, "He's dead"

"O-o-oh n-n-no!"

I squinted my eyes, they were scared, probably thinking of how their boss would react to this news. They turned around. PERFECT!

With what strength I had left, I jumped up into a split, kicking them both in the heads. They fell down with both pain and shock. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I. Was. FREE!

I kneeled down to their faces, "Tell Eggface I said farewell!" Then I bolted.

Oh it felt so good to use my legs again! The wind rushed through my fur making me feel at peace.

The sirens went off, signalling my escape to the soldiers. But it was too late, I was out of there!

Now I had a mission all of my own, to find Miles Tails Prower...


	5. Where is Tails?

Chapter Five

Unknown POV

I was home.

How comfortable it felt to say that word, home.

I rushed down through the streets, people turned to see who I was but I was gone before they could even see my face. I had to find Tails, I just had to!

But then it slowly occurred to me that I had no idea where he lived. Did he still live where I knew he used to be? Or did he move? I ran to the park, looking for answers.

I spotted a couple of foxes by the pond, one golden and one a creamy colour. I decided to ask them.

They looked a bit frightened as I approached them. I must've been a horrifying sight, dried blood covering my entire chest. God I'm such a charmer when it come to kids.

"Hey, do any of you to know Miles Prower? Sometimes known as Tails" I asked. Begging to god that they knew the answer.

The golden fox looked curious, "Um, yeah I know him, why?"

YES!

"I need his help; do you know where he lives? Please! It's important!"

The creamy fox looked concerned, "Are you okay Mister?"

I smiled, this fox girl reminded me of an old friend of mine. "I'll be fine thank you; do you know where he is?"

They reluctantly gave me his address. He still lived in the workshop where I hoped he would live. I knew the directions already.

"Thank you sooooooo much!" I almost hugged them, but I ran to Tails place. The grin never left my face.

I didn't hesitate as I banged on the door.


	6. What the?

Chapter Six

Tails POV

"Tails, lunch!" I heard my beloved wife call out. Cream.

Her name always brought a smile to my face.

"Coming!" I said, tossing aside my hammer.

I could smell cheese toasted on sandwiches. Yum! My favourite!

"Thanks Cream" I said with a grin.

"You're welcome" she smiled warmly but then became concerned, "Do you know where the kids are?"

"Relax, I'm sure they're only at the park, do you want me to call them?"

She smiled again, "Thank you Tails"

I smiled as I reached for my phone. Yes, me and Cream have kids, the best in the world! I love them so much. I called my daughter first, Clara, but her phone was upstairs in her room. So I called my son, TJ, luckily he picked up the phone within three rings.

"Dad?"

"TJ, lunch is ready, you and Clara need to come home now"

"Sure thing Dad. Hey, has some weirdo come over?"

My face fell, what weirdo? "TJ, I thought I told you not to speak to strangers?" Cream gasped, probably worried sick now.

"I'm fine dad, don't worry. He was asking for you though"

I frowned, who would want me? "What did he look like?"

"Well, he had blood covering his entire body, he was a hedgehog, he was blue and he had green eyes"

I cringed, this figure sounded a lot like my best friend. Sonic. Dear god I miss him so much! May he rest in peace...

To my shock, someone banged on the door. Was it the stranger? "Ok, TJ. Thanks for the heads up, see ya later"

"Bye dad" and he hung up.

I looked towards the door which was being banged on again. "Cream, stay there!" I warned as I made my way to the door warily.

I opened the door and before I could even say "Hi, may I help you?", I almost fainted.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.


	7. He's Back!

Chapter 7

Tails POV

Standing right in front of me was possibly the last person I thought I would never, ever, see again for as long as I lived. Just as TJ described, a hedgehog, blue, green eyes and covered in blood. It was Sonic!

I was screaming so many swears that I never thought I knew until now. I couldn't stop, I was in such absolute shock. Sonic was actually here! Looking at me a little frightened, don't blame him. Soon Cream became a little curious.

"Tails, what are you screaming about?" she said but soon stopped in her tracks as she saw who was at the door. She dropped the plate of toasted sandwiches, causing them to shatter, and she too screamed, "HOLY SHIT!"

Soon after I felt I was under control, I took a few deep breaths and looked at my long lost friend, tears filling up my eyes, "S-s-son-Sonic?"

He grinned the same smile that I loved, "Hey Tails"

Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around him; not caring if I looked like a retard. I cried, I sobbed and I don't know why. He returned my hug with a strong one, I couldn't be more in the sky than now.

I released my hug and stared at him, "I-how? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I screamed at him. I was a bit angry, I mean... We had a funeral for him for cried out loud! And Knuckles and Shadow were actually crying, SHADOW WAS CRYING! And Amy, oh Amy, he left her in such a state. Where the hell was he?

He only murmured one word which made me boil with absolute anger, "Eggman"

Cream, after recovering from shock, rushed to Sonic and grabbed his arm. "Sonic, you're an absolute mess! Come in and I'll get you something" she said, practically dragging him to the couch.

After sitting Sonic down, she rushed to the kitchen; probably getting a sponge and a drink or something.

I sat down beside him, still shocked. He was actually here! My best friend! I thought he was dead...

"Sonic, how-?"

He held up his hand to silence me, "Tails, I'll explain everything once Cream comes back. It's a disturbing story and I only want to explain it once for now. Is that okay"

I smiled, "I understand"

Soon Cream came back in, with a sponge and bucket and a sandwich and drink, "You look skinny, eat something" she demanded. He made no hesitation to grab the sandwich, he must've been starving! Cream dunked the sponge in the bucket and began to clean up the dried blood on his chest and face.

"So," I began, "Tell us EVERYTHING! Start from the top"

Sonic took a deep breath and began his story...

"I entered Eggman's base and began to search the place, trying to find the new machine. But I hadn't gone far when something hit me in the back of my head. Turns out it was one of Eggy's robots with a hammer. I fell down and then Eggman was standing over me, grinning like the maniac he is. He had a needle and kneeled towards me and said that he made no new machine," Sonic looked mad and screamed, "IT WAS ALL A PLAN AND I FELL FOR IT!"

I decided to comfort him a bit, "Sonic, we all believed him. It's not your fault!" I tried to convince him.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, "Thanks buddy, I just feel like and absolute jerk!"

Cream just smiled warmly, "You're not a jerk, trust me! Please continue if you may"

He took another deep breath and continued, "Anyway, he stabbed me with the needle and I fell asleep. I thought that I was going to die but I woke up in a prison. He didn't kill me because he wanted answers, he wanted to know our location, our relationships and where the Chaos Emeralds were"

This made me a bit angry, "Why didn't you just tell him? Your life is way more important! We wouldn't have cared if we knew it was for your safety!"

He glared at me, "Tails, do you honestly believe that if I told the answers to his questions, would he let me skip off home nice and healthy?"

My face fell with shame, "No, I guess not. So what happened next?"

"Basically the same for the next..." he broke off, "Um, Tails, how long have I been gone?"

"15 years"

"WHAT!" he yelled. "That long?"

"Yeah"

"Oh god," he whispered to himself. After about a minute he continued, "So anyway, I planned an escape, I faked death, kicked the butts of the robots, ran off and bada bing bada boom, here I am now!"

_And now I'm happier than ever!_ I thought to myself. My best friend was back, alive and well! I grinned slyly to myself, maybe I can give Knuckles a heart attack somehow...

"Anyway, enough about me; what happened while I was gone?" Sonic asked.

I grinned again, "A lot. As you can kinda see, me and Cream got married"

Sonic grinned, "Bout' time you two, congrats!"

Cream blushed slightly, "Thanks Sonic"

"What about Knuckles and Rouge? Did they get together in the end?"

"Yep, and had twins!" I said as he cracked up.

"What about you two, got any kids?"  
Cream smiled, "Yes, our eldest, TJ and our youngest, Clara"

I flicked my eyes over to Sonic, "I think you may have scared them up in the park"

His eyes widened, "They were your kids! Woah! Your son looks a hell lot like you"

"Thanks man"

"And what about Shadow and that Angel chick?"

"Yes, they're married," said Cream, "They have a son"

Sonic smiled, "Great, a miniature Shadow! This I have to see"

Then came the question I knew he would ask, "What about Amy? Has she moved on?"

I smiled, "No, she's still single. She misses you a lot"

Sonic sighed, "I guess I'll have to see her as soon as I can"

I suddenly got an idea, "Hey Sonic! Can I tell the others?"

He grinned, "Sure, so is that all that I missed out on?"

"Yes" I lied.

I only left out one minor detail, that was for Amy to announce herself...


	8. Reunited with Friends

Chapter 8

Sonic's POV

Tails was dialling a lot of numbers. Getting everyone to come over, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Angel and Amy. Amy, my god I was so nervous about seeing her again, I don't know why. I was looking forward to seeing the faces of Knuckles and Shadow. I wish I had a camera so that I could capture the moment.

Cream was dabbing warm water all over me with a sponge, cleaning up the dried blood. It felt so good to feel clean again. Soon she was making her way up to my nose, where most of the blood was. Clearly though, it was broken and sensitive, because as soon as she placed the sponge to my nose, I yelled in pain and blood began to pour out again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sonic!" she yelped in panic.

"It's alright Cream! Could I just have a tissue" no sooner had the words come out of my mouth when she ran to the kitchen. She came back about thirty seconds later and handed me a box of tissues which I quickly took and placed to my nose which was now running like a hose.

"I'm really sorry"

"Not your fault, don't worry. Thanks" I said thickly through the blood and the tissue.

She continued, even more carefully, to clean up the blood.

Soon Tails ran into the room, "Okay, I called everyone. Shadow is coming round in about two minutes and Knuckles will be here in about ten, same with Amy I think" he said in excitement.

"Do they know that I'm here?"

He grinned slyly, "I said that I had a surprise for them"

I laughed, go Tails!

At the same moment, the door opened and the same two foxes that I saw at the park walked in. The golden one, TJ I think, looked at me in surprise. "So you're here!" he said. He really did remind me of Tails. They were identical almost!

Cream smiled, "Don't worry kids, he's an old friend."

The girl, Clara?, smiled politely, "Delighted to meet you!" Definitely a mini-Cream, she was also carrying Cheese. And as soon as Cheese saw me, he leaped out of Clara's arms and straight to my chest.

"CHAO!" he screamed in delight.

I began to laugh again, "Okay Cheese, nice to see you too!" he gave me a lick and flew back to Clara.

Then the door was knocking, and I could see a black silhouette. Shadow. Oh Goody!

"I got it!" Tails yelled as he ran to the door.

He opened it up, "Hey Shadow, hey Angel!"

"Hey Tails," I heard Angel say

"Tails, why did you have us come down here?" I heard Shadow moan, same old Shadow, "This had better be good!"

"Oh it is, come in and see for yourself!"

Tails allowed the pair to come in, Angel saw me and yelped. Shadow's face fell in shock, god I wish I had a camera!

"HOLY MOTHER FU-"Shadow was cut off by Tails.

"Not in front of my kids!" he yelled. I began to laugh my head off.

TJ rolled his eyes, "I've heard it all before dad, don't worry" Now I like this kid!

Shadow began to stutter, "H-h-how? I thought you were DEAD!"

I rolled my eyes, "Long story Shads" I said, "So I don't get a hello? How about a hug?"

Shadow took a step back, "All I'll say is Hi, I'm not going to even think about the second option" it was all silent until everyone, including Shadow, cracked up laughing.

Soon there was another bang on the door and I saw a red silhouette, Knuckle-Head! Ohhhh Yeah!

Tails ran to the door, "Rouge, Knuckles! How are you?"

"Fine" replied Rouge simply.

"Tails, if it's another invention I really don't care, no offence" Knuckles said.

"But it isn't!" Tails insisted, "Come in and see!"

"Tails, if it's a trick then I really-" Knuckles broke of as soon as he saw me. Rouge screamed, "SONC!" and Knuckles swore loudly.

Rouge ran to hug me, "Rouge, watch the nose!" I yelled but I hugged her back, "It's so good to see you"

"Where have you been?" Rouge said, beginning to cry

"In captivity" I laughed before Knuckles began to growl.

"Next time I see that Eggface-" he finished of his sentence by cracking his knuckles.

Soon there was _another_ knock on the door, and Rouge broke away from me.

This time there was a pink silhouette, oh shit...

* * *

**Hey Guys! Woah this is sooooo cool! Thanx for the reviews! I'm probably going to be writing new chapters every day so look out! Soon I'll write a description on my OC Angel. I forgot to say, I own no characters except Angel, Breeze, TJ, Clara, Midnight, Ruby and Fist, The Sonic crew belong to SEGA. I'll be writing another chapter today, or two.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews!**

**Amy see's Sonic in the next chapter. DON'T WORRY! Sonic will meet Breeze very soon, not in the next chapter, BUT SOON! I promise!**

**KOOLLOLLY 3**


	9. My love

Chapter 9

Amy's POV

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon and the sun was shining right through the windows. Breeze was at the shops with Ruby, Knuckles and Rouge's daughter. Honestly, I can't separate those two! The girls are stuck together.

I was watching the news, apparently Eggman was now rampaging the city searching for something. Eggman... Oh how I hate him more than ever now! If it weren't for him Sonic would be sitting right beside me now, preparing plans to kick his ass.

Tears came to my eyes again, Damn! I had this as a habit now, crying every day.

To my shock, the phone began to ring, making me jump. I looked at the ID, Tails... sigh.

I picked up, "Hey Tails"

"Amy, you have to come to my place right now!" he said loudly.

"Why?"

"Just come over please! It's a surprise"

_Probably another invention_ I thought, "Alright, I'll come over right now"

"Thanks! You won't regret it! Trust me!"

He hung up.

I slowly grabbed my pink coat and walked out the door towards Tails place. I really didn't want to go, but he insisted. And I would do anything for my friend.

Almost about fifteen minutes I spent walking and I only thought of one thing on the way. Can you guess, yep, Sonic.

I miss him.

I've been having dreams about him every night for fifteen years. He keeps on telling me not to be sad and that he will always think of me. But of course, this only made me more depressed.

I knocked on the door; I could hear many voices inside. A party?

Tails opened the door, blocking my view. Everyone was silent for some reason.

"Amy!"

"What's up Tails?"

"There's someone who wants to see you, and you probably want to see him too!"

Someone...?

Tails allowed me in and I began to stop in my tracks. Sitting on the couch, with Cream cleaning him up, was someone which I thought was a hallucination...

Sonic.

He couldn't be real, he was fake, he had to be.

He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. He looked terrified and he whispered my name.

"Amy?"

I didn't care if he was a fake, I ran to him. I couldn't see anything else, only him.

I fell into his arms and sobbed. He hugged me tightly. Soon I came to realise something, he felt too real, his hugs were so familiar, his breath still smelled the way I remembered it. It was Sonic!

I heard someone cough, probably Shadow. And soon everyone left us to give me and Sonic alone time.

As soon as the kitchen door was closed, he lifted my face up. Oh his eyes! How I missed them. He was also crying, just not as heavily as me. Blood was dripping out of his nose but I didn't care, he was so beautiful.

He crushed his lips against mine, I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Oh how I missed his kisses, his warm lips on mine. Oh Sonic!

I broke the kiss and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Sonic, I can't believe it, it's really you!"

"Believe it baby, I'm here" he whispered with his gorgeous voice. I cried again, "Where were you? Fifteen years Sonic!"

"I'll explain everything later" he promised me, soon he was kissing me again. I was in heaven.

After what must've been five minutes later, we stopped as the group came back in. Tails and everyone else was smiling. Smiling, I had forgotten how to do that until now.

But soon it faded as I remembered something. I let go of Sonic and ran to Tails.

"Did you tell him?" I whispered lowly.

He shook his head, "No, I thought that I would leave that to you"

_WHY ME!_

I shuddered as I turned back to _him_. Sonic!

Oh god I was scared, how the hell was I going to tell him the news?

Cream knew that I was going to need time to plan it out, so she saved me, THANK GOD FOR CREAM! "Hey Sonic, how about I clean up the rest of the blood, then we can all have lunch and then you and Amy can go back to her place"

He grinned my favourite grin that made my heart melt, "Sounds good Cream!"

I smiled too.

Now, how would I tell him?...

* * *

**Breeze is coming up next guys!**


	10. Woah!

Chapter 10

Sonic's POV

I was sitting in Amy's kitchen, who was making me a hot drink, probably tea.

Lunch was great, surrounded by friends. I missed them; it was so cool to see them again.

The best part was seeing Amy again, my love!

She was as beautiful as ever, her beautiful pink fur was still shiny, her quills were now an inch longer, she was so beautiful. When I first saw her, her jade eyes were very dull but now they sparkled like diamonds. She was also a lot skinnier than I remember. Oh well...

"Here you are!" Amy said as she handed me my tea, a grin etched across her face.

"Thanks Ames" I said gratefully, the drink made me more comfortable. For some reason, there was a lot of tension in the room. I have no idea why...

While we drank, we told stories, jokes. I explained my absence which mad her flare with anger at Eggman. Woah, watch out Eggy! There's an angry pink bitch coming your way!

Soon tears sprang in her eyes, "I've missed you more than anyone" she cried.

I grabbed her hand in a comforting way, "Don't worry Amy, I'm here now and I ain't leaving you"

She smiled, "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

I noticed her hand was shaking, "Are you okay Amy, you seem worried"

She looked at me fearfully, "Actually, yes there is something"

"What"

"Well, you see-"

She was cut off when the front door opened with a bang. What the-?

"Mum, I'm home!" I heard a young, feminine voice cried out. Mum? What the hell?

Amy's face went pale, "Um, Breeze, is that you?" she cried out back.

"No, it's goldilocks!" the voice cried back, the footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Don't get smart with me young lady!" Amy yelled.

"Whatever" said the girl who just walked into the kitchen. She was dark blue in colour and she was a hedgehog. She had short quills and bright green eyes. Who the hell was this?

She grabbed a glass and filled it with water and her eyes met mine, "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is a friend of mine" she said and then turned to me, "This is Breeze" Breeze shook my hand.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I replied, dumbfounded. Amy had a daughter!

Breeze left the kitchen and went into a room. I turned back to Amy who looked nervous as hell.

"So" I murmured, "You're a mother Amy"

"Yes I am" she whispered.

I tried my hardest not to glare. Tails said that she was single! I tried to calm down. _Sonic_ I thought to myself _She has a life, she probably moved on okay. Don't lose your cool!_

I continued, "She looks a lot like you"

She smiled, "More like her father I think"

Here it goes, "So, who is he?"

She looked at me, "Who?"

"The father, who is he?" She looked down into her lap, took a deep breath and said two words that changed my life.

"You are"

I could feel my eyes widening in shock. What? How? I was a father? I had a daughter? I felt sick but I forced myself not to throw up.

"How?" Thats all that I could say.

"Sonic, remember that night we had just before you left?"

Oh.

"Yeah, I just- Woah!"

I was a father all these years? GOD!

Amy continued, "When she was born I could barely look at her, she has your fur, your eyes. It took Cream and Rouge a full week to convince me to take care of her and not give her up. It was horrible" she began to cry. Truth be told, I felt like crying myself.

"She's beautiful" I murmured as I stared at my... daughter's... bedroom door.

My daughter. Breeze.

Holy shit.

"I've told her stories about you, she thinks you awesome" Amy laughed.

I didn't, I was in shock still, "Does she know?"

Her face fell, "No"

I sighed. I had a daughter who had no clue who I was.

I had to talk to her, I had to...

* * *

**Awww, poor Sonic. He must be scared as hell. I feel kinda sorry for him. So what do you think of this chapter? Review if u wanna...**

**Next up, bonding time between father and daughter**

**But I think I'll write the chapter either later today or tomorrow...**

**So see ya later guys!**


	11. Getting To Know You

Chapter 11

Sonic's POV

Me and Amy remained silent for about a couple of hours, making small comments that we just gave up talking about. I was still shocked. Amy doesn't know this, but I had to ask for the bathroom but instead of doing business I just threw up. God this was unbelievable.

My world was upside down and inside out. I still couldn't get used to the fact that I was an actual father! But other than shock, I felt guilt.

I've been a father for fifteen years and I didn't know a thing. Amy had to raise young Breeze all on her own thinking that I was dead, god that must've been torture. And by the looks of it, Breeze is a lot like me so that must've been a very hard girl to raise. Breeze, poor Breeze. She must've grown up, surrounded by friends who had dads to boast about and have fun with, but she didn't. That must've been so hard to grow up with. I know it was for me.

Soon Amy got up out of her seat and grabbed her purse. What?

"Sonic, I need to get things for dinner. Is it okay for you to stay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, s'okay" Maybe I could chat with Breeze?

Within about five minutes she was gone and Breeze's door opened, her head poking out and looking towards me.

"Is she gone?"

I grinned, she reminded me of when I was young and hiding from Amy too, "Yep, the coast is clear"

"Good" she ran over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke. Ahhh, so she's a speedy one too! Awesome!

She quickly went into the lounge room and flicked on the TV. I decided to follow her, I couldn't help myself, I was so curious.

She was watching some violent flick. Blood and guts everywhere. A thrill seeker too, wow. This kid was more like me than I thought.

She looked up at me and shrugged, "Mum doesn't like me watching this sort of stuff, I only get to see some whenever she's gone"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" I laughed.

I sat down next to her and just stared. Amy was right, she did look like me. Cobalt fur, emerald eyes, even the quills were similar to mine only smaller.

She looked like a tomboy. She had ripped jeans and a white t-shirt that looked as though it came from a concert. And Amy must've lent her my old red shoes cause that was what she was wearing, they suited her well. Almost better than me.

And unless Amy became a rebel while I was gone, Breeze also must ride extreme gear cause there was a board nearby the door.

"You ride?" I asked he, indicating towards the board which was pale blue.

She looked towards the board and grinned, "Oh yeah, all the time. Me and my friend Ruby always race around the park. We've been trying to beat this green swallow girl for ages. I think I might just beat her next time"

My eyes widened slightly, green swallow who rode extreme gear? Whoa, did Jet and Wave get together?

"Um, do you by any chance know her parents?" I asked

"Uh, I think their names are Jet and Wave, or at least something along those lines"

I chuckled to myself while she looked at me a little strangely.

We turned our attention back to the TV. Some guy just got a massive cut along his forehead and now blood was pouring out, Breeze began to laugh for some reason.

"What's so funny?"

She giggled before she answered, "It's just sooo obvious that it's strawberry jam running down his face don't you think?"

She was right and we both began to laugh. For some reason, we both found the movie more funny than it was supposed to be now.

Breeze was really cool. I know she was supposed to be my daughter, but whenever we talked it seemed like she was a best friend.

I think I'm going to have no trouble getting along with her...

* * *

**Well, they seem to get along great! This is cool...**

**For those who have no idea who Jet and Wave are, look up Sonic Riders on wikipedia or something like that.**

**Next up, Sonic and Breeze have a race. This should be fun**

**I'm also thinking about writing a story about how Shadow and Angel met**

**Reply if You Wanna, I'll see ya later**

_**Thanx for the reviews SugarhogRose and VioletTheChao!**_


	12. Racing

**Believe it or not, this chapter had A LOT of screw ups and had to be re-published about 3 times! Oh well, s'all cool now, I hope...**

**I've decided to do a point of veiw from Breeze this time. It was originally going to be Sonic's POV but I decided, what the hey? I'll do Breeze! **

**Onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Breeze's POV

I have no idea who the heck this blue dude is, but he is cool! Tons cooler than my mum by 100%. He is actually okay with the stuff I do unlike my mum who would just go into a fit of anger or panic. She is really down low for some reason, I have no idea why. Yet when I saw her this arvo, she seemed... happy! I can't believe it! My mother... happy?

Something is definitely not right here.

I turned to look at the really awesome stranger. Why did he look familiar?...

"Quick! I see your mum!" he suddenly said.

I jumped up and switched of the TV while the hedgehog ran to get the door. Whoa! He can also run quickly like me. Sweet!

He opened the door with a really cheeky grin. Like I would sometimes do if I did anything wrong...

"Hey Ames" he greeted, swooping a kiss on my mum's lips. ........ WHAT THE HELL? She started dating? Since when?

"What did you do?" mum asked. I giggled a bit, we were so screwed. Cool!

"Oh nothing" he said simply.

Mum frowned then walked in carrying two shopping bags. "I'm gonna make pasta, is that okay guys?"

"Yep" me and the blue dude said at the exact same time. Weird. This guy was more like me than me and Ruby put together. WTF?

Then mum went into the kitchen humming, HUMMING? Okay, I think I know what's going on here...

Mum's started taking happy juice (AKA. Beer).

Dinner was kinda silent though. Mum kept on staring at the blue dude with some sort of emotion in her eyes and she kept on missing the pasta with her fork. The blue dude also stared at her. I just ate and was the first to actually finish, and not miss any pasta.

Then almost as soon as my dinner was finished and washed up, my mobile rang.

Mum and the hedgehog looked up as I ran to my room. Wow, so they can move their eyes!

I looked at the ID of the caller. Midnight. Yay!

I answered, "Hey Mid"

"Hey Breezy girl" he said in his usual low voice. Man I found that hot! Oh yeah, he's my boyfriend. Well, my secret boyfriend. Apparently his dad would go nuts if his only son started going out. Typical Uncle Shadow.

"Are you free tonight?" he continued.

"You bet I am babe"

"Cool, do you wanna hang out at the cinemas?"

I grinned happily, "Oh yeah! Definitely!"

"Sweet, I'll meet you up at the park! See ya later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

We hung up.

Oh I love dates with Midnight, they are so lovely. He is an absolute gentleman.

I quickly looked in the mirror, brushed my quills, put a small amount of gloss on my lips, some mascara and I wore a white tank top with mini-shorts of denim. I never really cared about my looks that much but hey, it's Midnight and what girl doesn't want to be a girl once in a while?

I grabbed my bright blue coat and walked out the bedroom. My mum was washing up and the blue guy appeared to be heading out the door.

"Breeze, what are you doing?" mum asked.

"Me and Midnight are going to the movies, he said he heard of an awesome flick" Well, it wasn't a lie was it? And he's not really into those mushy movies, like me which is great. We LOVED action movies. Mum doesn't exactly know about me and Midnight being _together_ though.

"Be back by 10:30" she said.

"AM or PM?"

"PM Breeze, you know that well enough. Are you meeting him there?"

"No, at the park"

"Oh, I was just going down there" the blue guy said.

"Um, why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I like taking a run just before it gets really dark" he shrugged. Whoa, I liked doing that too!

"I'll go with you" he offered.

Well, he wasn't as paniky as my mum, and I'm sure that if I asked him he would keep me and Midnight a secret. "Kay"

And we were on our way.

It only took us about thirty seconds to reach the park seeing as how we were both fast. He also kept on giving me weird looks as if I had something on my face. What the heck is going on?

"So where are you meeting your friend?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno, but I'll find him"

A thought quickly came to my mind, "Hey, wanna race while I wait?"

He looked a bit startled at first but then grinned widely, "You're on! What's the course?"

I quickly laid out the path, he seemed to get it. So we lined up by the big oak and got into our positions.

On his count of three, we ran.

There was no denying it, he was FAST! Almost faster than me, and no one is faster than me. Finally! Some competition. We continued to speed, sometimes I was in front and sometimes it was him who was in front. It was even! Holy Moly!

And I have no idea how to explain it, but this just felt... right. Somehow. Like we were actually meant to run together. It was peaceful, I almost forgot about the competition. I took a glance at him and stared, I noticed something. His fur was exactly my shade! And he had emerald eyes, like me... Is he like my long lost brother or something?

We both crossed the line and stared at each other.

"I won"

"No I did"

"I did"

"I did"

For some reason we started laughing. We just laughed for what must've been at least a minute before he spoke up. "Let's agree on a tie"

I shook his hand, "And a rematch" I added while he chuckled.

"Whatever you say Breeze"

"Breeze!" I heard a voice cry out. Midnight.

"Over here!" I yelled out as I saw a tall, black hedgehog make his way towards me. Man he looked hot under the sunset! His eyes matched the golden clouds. Sigh! What good deed did I do to deserve this miracle?

He reached me and took my hand and kissed it. See, told you he was a gentleman.

"Um" I heard the blue guy say, "Hey, are you related to some guy named Shadow?" he wondered.

Midnight chuckled, "Yeah, I am. I'm his son, Midnight"

I looked at him in a begging manner, "Please don't tell my mum I'm dating, she doesn't know!"

For some reason his eye was twitching. But he replied, "Sure thing" he replied in a high voice before he bolted. Um...

"Who's the blue guy?" Midnight asked.

"I don't know his name but he's some friend of my mum" I replied. There was definetly something about this really cool blue dude.

And I wanted to know what...

* * *

**Oh Sonic, that must've been horrifying to hear, your only daughter is dating the son of your rival... AWKWARD!**

**We'll see his thoughts of the situation next...**

**Thanx for reviewing guys! You all rock!**

**Bye for now...**


	13. Why me?

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter, enjoy!**

**And to answer your question Silvershadow471 - - - To be pefectly honest, I don't know. I'll think about it later in the story. If so, mabey they could throw a 13th b'day for him, LOL**

* * *

Chapter 13

Sonic's POV

All I could say was, HOLY GOD NO!

My daughter, my only daughter, dating the son of Shadow! How the heck could this happen? Oh this was so unexpected. I could feel my eye twitching.

"Please don't tell my mum I'm dating, she doesn't know!" I heard Breeze beg. Well, at least she had some sense not to tell Amy. She would just completely freak out.

"Sure thing" I promised, my voice a little higher than usual; probably due to stress. I looked at Breeze and Midnight, I felt like throwing up again. This was all too much to take in on my first day "back from the dead".

I couldn't take it anymore, so I did the only thing that I did best when I freaked out... I ran.

That might've been a weird exit, especially to Breeze and Midnight but at this point I just didn't care.

I bolted straight over to Amy's place again and almost slammed the door behind me. I wasn't sure but I think I might've started hyperventilating.

"Sonic?" I heard Amy say. I quickly straightened my pose and got my breathing under control.

"Yeah Amy" I cried back. She quickly came into the kitchen with a panicked look on her face. Maybe I did slam the door a little too hard?

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just fine" I said in a surprisingly calm way, "You know how I can get when I start to run"

She smiled, "Yeah, I know that too well, being Amy Rose and all"

We both laughed at that.

"So did Breeze find Midnight okay?" she asked. My eye twitched once again.

"Yep, she found him sure enough"

"Sonic, are you okay? You seem a little stressed"

"Don't worry Amy, I'm just fine" I reassured her. She didn't seem very convinced. I remembered my promise to Breeze so I couldn't tell Amy what I had just witnessed. Instead, I distracted her by planting my lips on hers.

We were pretty much lost after that. We couldn't part. Memories began to rush through my mind back to when I was asleep in the cell. The way I missed Amy, the way I would beg the gods above to let me see her again and the dreams of her lips against mine. My dreams had come true. I was back, with her in my arms.

I wanted to continue, and so did she; but the phone began to ring. Damn. Amy parted and approached the phone with a slightly annoyed expression. I don't blame her.

"What?" she answered a little harshly. I heard a voice on the other line and she turned to me, "It's for you, it's Tails"

That brightened up my mood a little more, I quickly took the phone.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Hey Sonic! Me, Knuckles and Shadow were going to head out tonight, do you wanna join us?"

"Sure thing!" This would be fun; going out with the guys tonight may make me feel a little more relaxed. Just then a thought entered my mind, did Shadow know about his son and my daughter?

"Cool, we're all meeting at Shadow's then"

"Alright, see ya there!"

We hung up and I turned to Amy. "Me and the guys are going out, is that okay"

She smiled, "Yeah just please come back in the morning"

She must've been a little nervous, I mean, I've been gone for fifteen years, of course she would want me back quickly. She probably never wanted to let go of me again.

I kissed her on the lips, "I promise to come back as quickly as I can" I promised before I walked out the door.

I would never, ever leave her again...

* * *

**There is chapter 13 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Next up is Amy's POV again...**

**Thank you for the reviews guys!**


	14. Story Time

**Hey guys! This chapter, all is revealed to Breeze...**

* * *

Chapter 14

Amy's POV

Alone, again.

But it wasn't as bad before though. Because I knew Sonic was going to actually come home this time. Maybe I could actually have a peaceful night's rest now.

I still couldn't get my head around it. Sonic was back, he really was back! And what was even better, he accepted the news about Breeze more easily than I thought he would. Although I could swear I heard him throw up... oh well.

I wasn't tired just yet so I stayed up to watch TV. There was nothing much on really so I just stayed on the news channel, see what's happening around the world. Then the report came up that Eggman was still on a rampage, apparently searching for something.

_Something............. _

I gasped in shock and sat up quickly, Eggman was looking for something. And he started searching the day Sonic came back. He's after Sonic again.

I flared up in anger. He's not going to get my Sonic again, not this time! I don't care if I die in the process, this time it's going to be the other way around. He will be the one to take cover, I'll be the one to save him.

I was about to pick up the phone and call Cream, Rouge and Angel and tell them of my news when the door opened. I turned to the door, expecting to see Eggman burst through. But it was only Breeze.

10:30 exactly. Good girl.

"Hey mum" she said.

"Hi honey" I replied, relieved.

She looked around, "Where's the blue guy?"

Suddenly it only just occurred to me that Breeze truly didn't know who Sonic was. I sighed, I had to tell her sooner or later.

"He's out with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, why?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Just wondering"

I smiled, "What do you think of him anyway?" I was curious.

She turned to me, her emerald eyes sparkling, "He is so cool!" I laughed as she continued, "He is so awesome to talk to and like, we have so much in common. He enjoys the things I do, he can run really fast, and I mean fast!"

Well, looks like there's no problem with Breeze getting along with Sonic. But then she looked a bit concerned.

"You know what the really weird part is though?" she said, "He looks exactly like me"

I swallowed, here we go. The moment of truth...

"Do you want to go and get ready for bed?" I said.

"Yeah, all right"

And with that she was gone. I felt myself shaking with nerves, I had to tell her. She had a right to know the truth.

_Come on_ I thought _It's now or never Amy_

I left Breeze for about ten minutes, which also gave me time to think about how I was going to break it to her. An idea popped into my head, a story!

I knocked on Breeze's door and I heard her tell me to come in.

Man her room was a mess! Why can't she just clean it up? I was about to snap at her when I remembered what I was really here for. So I walked up to her bed where she was under the blankets.

I stroked her blue quills. Wow, she really did look like Sonic. Here we go then...

"Hey Breeze, do you want me to tell you your favourite story?"

She smiled, "Sure"

And I began, I told her of Sonic, I told her of every single adventure and every friend he ever made. She interrupted with many questions but I didn't mind. She needed to know everything about her father. The story was longer than usual.

Then came up the part I was waiting to tell, "And Breeze, I never told you about this but do you remember how I told you that I used to chase Sonic?"

She giggled, "Yep, and how he was always terrified of you"

I laughed, "Well, yes. But this is a new addition to the story." Her eyes brightened with curiosity and I told the story of me and Sonic, "One day, when he was eighteen and when I was sixteen he actually didn't run from me. Instead he hugged me back and laughed"

Breeze gasped, I didn't blame her. I was as surprised as she was back then, "He said "Why the hurry? I ain't going anywhere" he laughed again, I couldn't believe it. Sonic let me catch him. What was going on? He then looked me in the eye and said something that I will never forget, "Ames, if been meaning to tell you this for a couple of months now, I would save it for later but Shadow's been threatening me if I didn't do this. Amy Rose, I love you"

Breeze's eyes widened and her mouth was gaping, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, deadly serious" I sighed as I remembered that day. His beautiful eyes filled with such love that I couldn't ignore. I thought it was just a joke at first but then he kissed me. I was in heaven.

"What happened next?" Breeze asked eagerly.

"Oh many things sweetheart, we began to date and most of them were just magic" I sighed. "My favourite was possibly the last one I ever had with him fifteen years ago" I blushed brightly.

"What happened?" I ignored her question.

"And as I told you in other stories, he was involved in an accident with Eggman and was killed. I felt dead, I was never going to see him again" tears filled my eyes as I remembered that horrible day.

Breeze grasped my hand comfortingly, "It's all right mum, I'm here"

I smiled, "I haven't finished my story yet Breeze. Today the most amazing thing in the world happened, the phone began to ring and I answered. Tails was begging me to hurry to his house, I thought it might've been another invention so I went over. But there was something else, something more than I could ever hope for. Sitting on Tails couch, was Sonic"

Breeze gasped, "It's him! He is Sonic!" she said in excitement and in awe. Without realising it, she had just met her hero.

I smiled widely, "Yes, he is."

"I don't understand, where has he been?"

"He told me that Eggman had captured him and drugged him to sleep because he wanted answers. But Sonic escaped today"

Breeze looked angry, "I'll kill him for doing that to Sonic!"

"Trust me Breeze, you won't be the only one" I said, my voice quivering with nerves, "But I haven't finished my story just yet"

Oh god...

"Today he also learnt of some very important news. When he came over to my house I told him of a surprise that I've wanted to tell him for fifteen years" I leaned over to my daughter's face and stroked her quills.

"I told him that he was a father"

A pin could've been heard dropping onto the carpet. It was so silent. Breeze's eyes were wider than I had ever seen them. It was almost five minutes before Breeze broke the silence.

"He's my father, isn't he? Sonic the Hedgehog is my father".

I nodded, "Yes"

Tears filled her eyes, a response I wasn't expecting. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. Guilt filled my heart as she continued, "I grew up thinking I had no true father, and you've been keeping this from me? How could you?"

I sighed heavily, "Breeze, I was afraid. I thought you would be mad at me and I thought you would be mad at Sonic"

"Well I'm pissed that you never told me!" she said angrily. "And how come he never returned sooner?"

That made me a bit mad, "Breeze, he's been forced to sleep for fifteen years, and he didn't even know that you existed before he left, I didn't know that you existed before he left, no one did!" I felt tears coming to my eyes, "I'm sure that if he knew about you he would've never even left. I'm sure of it Breeze!"

She averted her gaze before murmuring, "Can you go, I need to... think"

I sighed, "Yes" I kissed her forehead before whispering goodnight. I left her room crying.

What have I done?

* * *

**Poor Amy, poor Breeze...**

**Next chapter we shall see how Breeze is handling the truth of her father**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! And I'm always open for suggestions....**


	15. Friendship is always Important

Chapter 15

Breeze's POV

As soon as my mum left the room I began to slowly cry, which quickly turned into sobbing. I wasn't even sure why I was crying. I should be happy, over the moon that my father was here and even more happy at the fact that my father was Sonic. But I just didn't feel happy.

I think I might've been crying at the fact that my father never even knew I existed until now; and maybe because my mum had kept this secret from me for so long.

I wasn't sure how long I cried, my guess is around two hours. I only stopped because I had run out of energy and tears to cry with. I began to shiver; I have no idea why...

At least now I know why he seemed so strange to me now.

I looked over at my clock whit read 12:45. I wanted to call someone, I needed to. I thought about calling Midnight but usually he would be a bit grumpy if anyone woke him up, I would know. What about Clara or TJ, they were always there to support me. Nah, they're young, they need sleep while they can enjoy it. Then it hit me, Ruby. She was a very light sleeper and if I wanted to have her come over now she would do it without anyone noticing.

So I dialled her number and waited. It took about seven rings but she eventually picked up.

"B-b-bre-Breeze" she yawned, "Why are you calling at this time of night?" she whispered, probably so she wouldn't wake her family.

"Ruby, I had a bad night" I moaned, still upset.

Ruby gasped, "Midnight didn't break up with you did he!"

"No, it's something else. Something really important"

"Say no more girl, I'm on my way. Mum and dad probably won't even hear me over Fist's snoring. God can you hear him? I can hear him through my wall!"

I giggled, I could actually hear some loud rumbling through her phone, "Are you sure it ain't your dad?"

"I'm pretty sure" she said. "I'm on my way right now; see ya in about five minutes"

"Thanks Ruby" I hung up on that. I could always count on Ruby.

Just as promised, a red bat girl jumped through my open window shivering. "Man its cold outside" Ruby complained before sitting next to me, "Hey Breezy babe, tell Rubes what's wrong"

I took a deep breath and talked, "Ruby, I just found out who my dad is"

She gasped, "No freaking way girl, are you serious?"

"Yes I am, some blue guy came over today and mum told me he was my dad"

"That is so cool!" Ruby was so excited for me, I could tell.

"And you know what was even cooler?"

"What?"

"He's Sonic!"

Now Ruby was overloaded with happiness for me, she was grinning from ear to ear, "You lucky hedgehog! Wish I could have a dad like yours! Not some guy who stares at a big green rock all day", we both laughed very hard at that, but quietly.

"So how is this a bad night Breeze?"

I sighed, "It's just – why hasn't mum told me any sooner?"

Ruby smiled, "Breeze, she might've been scared to tell you. I mean, it's her guy and I would be pretty upset if I had to talk about my guy, if I even had one"

"But-"

"Bree, give your mum a break, kay? Maybe she just wasn't ready yet, I'm sure she would've told you at some point"

I smiled. Ruby is possibly the best friend I could ever have. She is great at making me feel better at times like these. How does she do it?

"Thanks Ruby, I just needed to talk"

"I'm always here for you girl" she said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back, she was the best friend ever.

* * *

**I had to find a way to introduce Ruby, and this was just the best thing I thought.**

**WOAH, I can't believe I'm getting such positive reviews in such a short period! Thanks guys. Once again, I'm always open for suggestions.**

**Next up: Sonic's POV and I may try to use Silvershadow471's suggestion in it some time...**

**So sorry it's taking so long to write chapter 16! Curse school and little brothers who hog the computer! But I got a plan for next week so do not panic! I promise you 2 new chapters by friday! Or saturday...**

**Once again, really sorry about the delay guys! :( :( :(**


	16. Being together

**1,000,000,000 apologies for my extremely long delay! I'm sure that you all agree with me when I say, CURSE SCHOOL AND LITTLE BROTHERS WHO HOG THE COMPUTER!**

**But I have a plan for this week! So hopefully there shall be no more delays.**

**Onwards with the long waited story!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Sonic's POV

I ran as quickly as I could over to Shadow's place, he was already outside; wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey Shads"

"Hey Faker"

That was it for the conversation until Knuckles approached us. I was actually surprised that he could leave his stupid island without worrying about his stupid rock.

"Hey Knuckles, is the emerald being guarded?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rouge's minding it" he said while I gaped in shock.

"You can actually leave her alone with that thing?"

"It's all cool, but I leave Fist second in command just in case" he must've seen my quizzical look because he answered my thoughts, "Fist is my son"

"Oh"

Shadow chuckled, "Man you really missed out on a lot while we you were gone"

"Don't remind me" I grumbled, thinking of Breeze in particular.

"Do you know about-"Knuckles stopped talking, unsure of what to say.

"If you're talking about Breeze, then yes, I do know"

Shadow sighed in what must've been small sympathy, "Tough break, did you faint?"

"No, but I did throw up"

Knuckles and Shadow both began to laugh while I just frowned. Luckily it stopped when Tail's approached us.

"Hey guys!" he said, looking at me a little nervously for a little moment. I guess he still wasn't used to the fact that I was back. I'm sure it was really strange for everyone.

"So, where are we going?" Knuckles asked after we all greeted Tails.

"I'm not really sure, I was thinking about the movies"

"No! Our kid's there" me and Shadow both said.

"Oh, what about that new bar?"

Knuckles laughed, "Maybe not, Sonic looks a little young and I doubt he has any ID"

"Hey!" I snapped, "I'm only two years younger than you!"

Shadow chuckled, "You do look a little odd for the age of thirty two, more like nineteen"

"Am I supposed to take that as an insult or as a compliment?" I frowned

"Well, concerning our idea for the bar, a compliment I guess" Shadow shrugged but then smiled "But when they show you over to the kiddies room, an insult"

Everyone cracked up laughing while I scowled. Bastards. Not my fault if the drugs Eggman gave me did funny thing to my system. At least Knuckles is going to be the first to look old, then I shall get my revenge. Unfortunately Shadow couldn't really get old, being Mr. Ultimate Life Form and all.

When the other three got control of their laughter we tried to think of places to go. We pretty much failed until I suggested that one area we used to hang out just before I disappeared. We all agreed on that.

It took a while seeing as how both Tails and Knuckles weren't as fast as me and Shadow; which annoyed they piss out of us both.

We eventually made our way to the large island we had claimed our own many years ago. I remember being the first to find it. We were running from Eggman yet again and we had to find a place to ambush him. As I was running this was the first place I found. It was absolutely perfect! Metal mining caves that Tails could use to quickly whip up a new invention, boulders of all sizes for Knuckles to throw at Eggman and many hills and vast plains me and Shadow could use to our speeding advantage.

After defeating Eggman, we agreed to have this place as our hangout area if ever we had free time. Shadow was a little reluctant at first, what is it with him and communication skills? Well, now that I think about it, he's not as bad now. Maybe a couple years with Angel did him some good?

Once we arrived there, instead of running off to do our own thing as we did in the past, we just sat down and... talked.

It was a nice feeling for once. Instead of showing off our mad skills we just talked about our lives as if we had never met each other before. Tails talked mostly about how he came to his senses about Cream which we were all curious about. Knuckles talked about how his duties with the Master Emerald were going and how training Fist wasn't as easy as he thought. Shadow talked about his family too, Angel and Midnight. I just mostly listened, I had nothing I could talk about which kinda made me a bit upset. These guys had actually got a chance to live their lives while I was stuck in an unknown black darkness.

It sucked big time, what wouldn't I give to re live again...

* * *

**The chapter wasn't as long as I would like it to be but I was running out of ideas.**

**Next up: Sonic and Breeze again!**

**Thanx for the reviews, they always keep my spirits up**


	17. My Little Girl

Chapter 17

Sonic's POV

I remembered my promise to Amy around one in the morning so I excused myself and ran back. A smile was spreading across my face, coming home to both Breeze and Amy seemed comforting.

I opened the door with the spare key Amy gave to me before I left and walked in, to my half surprise; the lights were still on. Of course, she must've been worried about me.

"Amy?" I asked as I walked into her lounge room and I saw a distressing sight.

Amy was crying. Her eyes were completely red so she must've been crying for a long time. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her in a protective manner. Screw this, if I ever had to leave this meant I would leave Amy in fear. I'm never going to leave her side again if that's the case. Haha, guess that didn't sound right did it? Sonic the Hedgehog never leaving Amy Rose's side? Well times change buddy!

Amy looked up at me and began to cry again and she hugged me weakly, "Sonic" she whimpered.

"Amy, I'm sorry I left. I won't do it again!" I promised.

"No, it's not that" she sniffed as her jade eyes looked into my emerald ones. "I told Breeze"

I felt my ears slightly drooping. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh crap.

"Oh" that's all I could say for about five minutes before I spoke again, "How did she take it?"

"Terribly" she cried as I hugged her closer.

"What went wrong?"

"I should've told her sooner, I feel so bad" Amy sobbed in my arms, "She was upset because I never gave her a hint that she did actually have a father. That's all she wanted and I never gave it to her"

I sighed heavily. It wasn't her fault. I never could've known but I know that I've I ever had to talk about Amy to my own child knowing that she was dead would've probably been very hard. I just sat there with Amy, stroking her pink quills in a comforting way. I wasn't sure but I thought that I heard soft giggles coming from another room but I didn't pay attention.

I don't know how long I sat there with Amy but we both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day Amy was up making a whole variety of thing for breakfast, I didn't know what but it smelled good!

I was nervous yet again because I knew Breeze would come out any moment now and I would have to deal with her. Oh god.

I never felt more scared in my life.

Soon enough, her bedroom door opened. Breeze looked tired as hell as though she had a hard night's sleep. She probably did come to think of it.

Breeze only had eyes for me and I only had eyes for her. It was very silent save for the sizzling on the pans on the stove.

Breeze flicked her eyes over to Amy, glaring seriously.

Amy sighed, "I think we've run out of milk. I'm going to go get some more." She probably wanted to get away from the atmosphere for a short while.

I don't blame her. As soon as Amy left it became so awkward for the both of us. Breeze took a deep breath and spoke first, "So, mum told me everything last night" she noted.

I looked down, "Yeah, I guess"

Breeze stared at me, tears filling her eyes. God that killed me more than you can guess, "How long have you known"

"I only found out yesterday afternoon Breeze" I looked at her straight in the eye, "I'm so sorry" and I meant it with all of my heart. I had broken my daughters heart and it had crushed her soul. And I never even realised that I was doing such a thing. I swear to god that I will kill Eggman for making me miss out on this miracle. I had missed a lot of things over the past fifteen years, but nothing was as important as my baby girl.

Tears left her eyes as she approached me. I opened my arms and she fell into them crying. This felt so right, so natural and good. My little girl was in my arms and we both knew each other and we would never ever separate.

"I know it isn't your fault" she whimpered as guilt filled my heart, "But I just need to know something"

"What?"  
She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes which had more shine in them than I had, "If you knew about me, would you have left?"

I didn't even need a minute to think about that, or even a second. "No. Breeze if I knew that you existed I would have never left your mother alone. I would give up everything to be with you. I promise you that and if I could change my life fifteen years ago I would stay with you forever, every step of the way"

I have no idea how long we just sat there, crying and hugging each other, but it wasn't long before I could smell the bacon burning.

"CRAP!" I yelled as I leaped up and turned off the oven and tried my best to put out the small flames. Breeze was laughing her bell like giggle as she watched my attempts.

I smiled too as I listened to my little girl laugh

* * *

**There it is guys! A brand new chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**

**I only had chapter 16 published for like 5 minutes and I already recieved two reviews, WOAH**

**Keep the reviews up guys, I always enjoy them!**

**I need to think what to to do next guys... Do you have any ideas?**


	18. A Family

Chapter 18

Amy's POV

I wasn't lying exactly. We really did need more milk. But I also needed an excuse to leave Sonic and Breeze alone for a while. Knowing Sonic, everything was probably going to turnout fine when I came home; hopefully.

I reached the front door and something immediately caught my attention. I could smell something burning. HOLY GOD! I left Sonic with the stove still on, big mistake!

I ran inside to find Sonic placing a fire blanket over the frying pan which was smoking like mad. Breeze seemed to be running out of breath, at first I thought she may have inhaled smoke and now couldn't breathe properly but then I realised she was laughing.

"What happened?" I yelped.

Sonic looked at me with a very guilty look, "Um, we kinda forgot that there was bacon on the stove and that it was on" Breeze began to laugh again.

I sighed, "I can never trust you with anything hot can I?"

Sonic gave me a cheeky grin, "I can handle you just fine, it's just still objects I have trouble with" I swear my face went redder than the hot plate just then...

I sighed anyway, "Oh well, looks like it's going to just be pancakes then"

"No problems there" Breeze said once she got her giggles under control.

After cleaning up the charcoaled bacon, we ate breakfast in silence. I notice that both Breeze and Sonic were smiling, everything was okay. We were officially a family. Family... I thought I'd never see this day in my entire life. Me, Sonic and Breeze; this was going to take some time to get used to.

After we all finished Sonic offered to wash the dishes, Breeze just giggled, "Are you sure you can handle the heat of the water?"

Sonic blushed slightly, "Oh shut up"

Me and Breeze both laughed.

The phone rang just then and Breeze jumped up to get it. Curse her fast legs!

But instead, she turned to me and said, "It's for you I think, it's Cream"

I smiled, "Thanks Breeze" I said as she handed me the phone.

I quickly answered, "Hey Cream"

"Hi Amy" she said, "Are you by any chance doing anything today?"

"Um, no why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering whether you Sonic and Breeze want to join us for a picnic. I'm inviting everyone"

I grinned, "That would be lovely, when and where?"

"Around 10:45 at the park"

"You got it Cream, I'll see you there!"

"Great, see you later Amy"

I hung up and turned to a curious looking Sonic and Breeze, "Cream's invited us to a picnic in an hour, what do you think?"

They both grinned, "That sounds cool"

I laughed, "Okay, help me get ready then"

They made no objection to speed over to the cupboards and start making sandwiches. My face fell as I stared at Sonic. I only just remembered the news last night. What if Eggman came and got Sonic again while we were at the picnic?

What would happen then? What if this could be our first and last outing as a family?

* * *

**Firstly I would like to say thank you for your ideas! They really helped me! I now know how to finish of the story from here thanks to you! I'm still avaliable for ideas though so go ahead!**

**I'm going to work on five brand new chapters now and I'll use them for my school days so that you won't have to wait as long for a new chapter this time!**

**See you later!**

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas!**


	19. Picnic of Terror

Chapter 19

Sonic's POV

An hour later we were all ready to head out to the park. Amy seemed really nervous about something; I have no idea why though.

I carried Amy over to the park bridal style while Breeze just ran alongside me. She was really fast, no kidding. I was highly impressed, and very proud.

Knuckles and Rouge were already there, and I saw two other kids. They both looked around the same height and age. One of them was a white echidna with purple eyes and had a particular grumpy look about him; the other was a red bat girl with bright blue eyes and was applying lip gloss to her lips. I could only guess that these were Knuckles and Rouge's kids.

"Hey guys!" I said. Rouge blinked her eyes, "Oh man this is going to take a while to get use to" she said staring at me.

We all laughed at that while Breeze headed straight over to the red bat, "Hey Ruby" she squealed, hugging the bat who said "It's so good to see you"

The white echidna, Fist I think, rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you girls act as though you haven't seen each other in a year. You only just saw each other yesterday!"

"Fist, don't attempt to understand a girl's life" Ruby said, "Please, I'm begging you"

"She's right" Knuckles said, "It will torture you to the ends of the earth if you even attempt, trust me"

"Or at least just act as though you don't care about it anyway" I added. Neither of us three noticed all the girls glaring at us, but we all heard them murmur, "Boys" and then saw them shake their heads.

Me, Knuckles and Fist stared at each other and murmured, "Girls"

Just then a bright green light appeared beside the girls and Shadow, Angel and Midnight appeared, Shadow holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Hey Shads" I said

"Hey faker. And stop calling me Shads!"

"Then stop calling me faker!"

"You-"

"Alrighty boys, that's enough!" Angel said stepping between us, "For god's sake, can't you two ever get along?"

Me and Shadow looked at each other, "Uhhhh, nope"

Angel sighed before Tails, Cream, TJ and Clara appeared. TJ pouted "Oh man, why are we always the last to arrive?"

Breeze grinned, "You're too slow T"

TJ grinned, "Oh yeah?"

He pretended to run at Breeze who ran, but instead of chasing her, TJ pulled out a skipping rope and flicked it out in front of her. Breeze immediately tripped. I couldn't help but laugh; I know, I should be ashamed.

"Hey, no fair" Breeze pouted while almost everyone laughed, Midnight just smiled in humour.

While the kids went their own way, arguing about speed, we parents just began to lay out the blankets and food. Amy grabbed my arm though.

"Sonic, I need to tell you something"

"Sure Amy, what's up?"

"It's Eggman"

My eyes narrowed, I now loathed Eggman more than anything in the world. I had hoped to never hear of him again.

"What about him?" I said coldly.

"I saw him on the news," Amy began, "The reporters said that he was searching for something. Sonic, he began searching the afternoon you came back. He's after you again"

I could feel my ears drooping. Other than loath, I feared Eggman. Now I knew what he was capable of, and I was scared of him because of that. He was after me again. _No, oh god, I can't go back to sleep, I don't want to._

"Sonic!" I heard Amy yell, I hadn't even realised that I started hyperventilating but now that I knew, I couldn't stop. I was so scared, I know this sounds stupid; Sonic the Hedgehog, scared of Dr Eggman. You haven't been through what I have been through for the past fifteen years, and if you had, you would be reacting like me. Scared as hell.

"No" I looked at Amy, "I can't – I don't want to sleep again – please, no"

"Sonic, I won't let him get you again, I promise you!" Amy said firmly, placing her hands on either side of my face.

I regained control of myself, "I'm sorry" I said, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"It's okay Sonic" she said, smiling. "I won't let him get you this time"

Suddenly there was a scream from the kids behind us, I turned and my face fell.

Oh God help us...

* * *

**Oooh, a cliff hanger.**

**See what happens tomorrow guys!**

**Thanks For the Reviews**


	20. Eggman Strikes Once More

Chapter 20

Sonic's POV

Robots, three of them were cornering the kids.

We all immediately jumped into action like we used to do. My fears were all gone as I spin-dashed towards the robots; my focus was entirely on Breeze.

Knuckles and Shadow just punched the living daylights out of them, Angel joined me in the speed dash, Amy brought out her hammer and bashed them up while Tails and Cream just got the kids out of the way seeing as how they had no special power.

Next thing I knew, we were all staring at a pile of scrap. That was easy, too easy for my liking...

"Oh bravo Sonic, bravo, you always put on a show don't you?" I heard a very familiar voice behind me, a voice that haunted me for fifteen years.

I turned to find Eggman grinning like the maniac he is. I planned to swallow my fears, make a remark to him and then attack but everyone else had another idea.

Everyone, even the kids, made a protective circle around me; ensuring that I would not be captured again without a fight. Knuckles and Shadow were the ones in front of me, seeing as how they are the strongest; Amy, Angel, Rouge and Ruby were on my left; Breeze, Fist, Tails and Midnight were on my right and Cream, TJ and Clara were behind me, looking out for oncoming danger.

This was a little unusual for me; usually _I_ would be the one protecting _them_, not the other way around.

"What are you doing here Eggman?" Knuckles growled.

"I have merely come back to claim what is mine" Eggman said, eyeing me. Oh god.

"Well then, you're going to have to get through us if you want Sonic" Shadow said fiercely. Aww, I didn't know Shads cared.

"Fair enough" Eggman said simply, pressing a button on the big flying machine he was using. It wasn't anything that I had ever seen before...

The almost hundreds of robots came. I whistled lowly. Man, Eggman must've been desperate to capture me.

"Angel, get Sonic out of here!" Shadow yelled, attacking on-coming robots with Knuckles and Fist.

"What – wait?" I stuttered. No! I couldn't let my friends sacrifice themselves just for me! But Angel grabbed my hand and forced me to run with her.

As much as I tried to get back and help the others, Angel didn't let me.

"Angel, we have to go back, the others-"

"Will be fine, we need to get you away!" Angel interrupted.

Angel forced me into her place and pulled me down through the secret basement under the lounge room rug.

I could feel tears burning my eyes as I thought of the present and future, "If they die it's my entire fault!" I choked. Angel turned to me, "No it isn't, firstly we made our own decision to protect you and secondly it would be Eggman's fault; he was the one who started this whole mess. If he never kidnapped you, we wouldn't have to deal with this mess"

I still had Amy and Breeze on my mind, "But, my girls-"

"If Amy is extremely pissed, then she should be alright; and Breeze is more like you than you think so she will be fine as well. Don't worry" she said in a comforting way, her golden eyes filled with warmth.

"I'm going to check on the others, _you stay here_" she ordered firmly before running out of the room. I shook my head in disbelief. How stupid was Angel? As if I'm going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while my friends fight to death!

After five minutes of waiting to be sure Angel was gone, I jumped out of the basement and ran to the island me and the guys claimed. There was something that I needed to get.

Then I'll have my revenge, after fifteen years...

* * *

**HELP! Im being bombarded by so many reviews! lol. Seriously though, thanks for reviewing guys!**

**UP next is Breeze!**


	21. Fighting

Chapter 21

Breeze's POV

This was so cool. Yeah, I was pissed that Eggman was trying to capture my father but fighting all of these robots was fun!

Ruby was enjoying herself too. She was behind me so we had good defence. I could hear her laughter every time she destroyed a robot. She took care of the robots behind and on the left while I took care of the robots in front and on the right.

I could only get a brief glance at what everyone else was doing.

Knuckles and Fist were punching the lights out of any robot that came near them. Shadow and Midnight were using chaos blast everywhere so it was very distracting to me. Rouge was flying above with Clara, throwing rocks at robots below. Tails and TJ had rushed back to their place and were now fighting in the Tornado and then there was my mother. I had never seen her so angry, or so violent. Her eyes were lit with fury; she seemed to be trying to make her way to Eggman but robots just kept on getting in her way and they were smashed to pieces by her hammer.

Poor robots... NOT

Just then, Angel ran up to me and Ruby. She helped us fight.

"Angel, what the hell are you doing here?" Shadow yelled, clearly angry.

"I'm fighting, what does it look like?" she said.

"You were supposed to stay with Sonic!"

"I left him at our place and told him not to leave"

"ANGEL YOU IDIOT! HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO STUFF LIKE THIS! HE'S PROBABLY COMING BACK HERE AS WE SPEAK!" Shadow yelled in anger.

Angel's ears drooped, "Oops" she murmured.

Soon, to my horror, the robots bombarded mum. She was in trouble big time.

"Ruby, I have to help my mum!" I yelled over the explosions.

"Go Breeze!" she yelled back, kicking every robot in sight.

I ran as quickly as I could over to my mother who was now close to passing out. I spin dashed the robots just like I saw my dad do before he left. Mum looked up at me in shock, "Oh Breeze, thank you!"

"Don't mention it" I said before I noticed the 30 centimetre wound on her arm, "Mum, you're injured!"

She merely shook the matter aside, "I've suffered worse" she said, beginning to get up. But I had to sit her back down. Her leg was broken.

"OW" she yelped.

"Sit down, I'll get some help" I looked around trying to find the plane.

"No, don't! I have to get- OUCH!"

"Mum for gods sake! STAY DOWN!"

She began to cry, "I have to kill him, I need to kill him" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

I felt kinda sorry for her. My dad was kiddnaped because of this Eggface and my mum had to live in depression because she believed him to be dead. Now she had a chance for revenge and her leg was broken, preventing her from doing what she desired the most.

"Mum, you need to find cover. I'll kill him, dont worry about that"

"Breeze!" Mum yelled, but I was gone before she could say another word. My mother wasn't the only one who wanted to kill Eggman...

The lazy bastard was just sitting up in his hovercraft thing, laughing at the battle seen before him. That just made me more pissed than ever.

"HEY, YOU!" I screamed up at him, jumping up in a spin dash and destroying the front of his machine. His glassed eyes just stared at me and then he grinned like a maniac. Now I know why my mum said she would always be creeped out by him, he had the most ridiculous facial expression ever.

"Hhohohohoho" what a retarded laugh, "Don't you look a little familar then" he chuckled, "You are Sonic's daughter, am I right?"

Obviously this was meant to intimidate me, instead it made me swell with pride, "Yes I am actually and I'm here to kick your ass for torturing my dad!"

"Quite understandable' he said simply, "But I'm afraid your fight will be a little pointless"

I glared, "And why's th- OW" I screamed as something hard collided with my head. I fell to the ground clutching my head which was painfully throbbing. I looked up to find a robot looking down upon me, along with the bastard who was grinning manically.

Everythoing was going black...

"You son of a-" I began to say, but my world turned black...

* * *

**Another chapter finished! And I finished half of it during my recess as I speak! Seriously, I'm having recess. I skipped eating just for this! Well, sorta...**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**And there are another 4 more chapters to go!**

**See ya tommorow! Or at least you'll be reading the next chapter tomorrow...**


	22. Where's Breeze?

Chapter 22

Sonic's POV

I quickly bolted back to the battle scene, hoping that Amy hadn't killed Eggman yet because I wanted that to be my job. I was grinning with glee. At last, after all these years I will be able to have my revenge!

I saw piles and piles of robot remains everywhere in the park, but I could here no sounds of battle. Damn! I missed the party!

But instead of seeing everone cheering about the defeat I saw the complete oposite. All of the guys were tense and arguing, Midnight looked scared and was pacing up and down, Ruby was being comforted by Clara for some reason and the girls were all soothing Amy who looked as though she was having a panic attack.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed, everone became silent and stared at me with either scared or relieved eyes.

Amy was quivering and was rocking a bit, as soon as she saw me she ran into my arms sobbing.

"Amy, what's wrong!" I asked sternly, shaking her a little bit.

"H-h-he has her Sonic" she sobbed.

"What? Amy, who has who?"

"Sonic, he has-" she couldn't continue, she sobbed harder.

"What is going on?" I was getting a bit annoyed now, patience was never my thing.

"Sonic, Eggman has Breeze" Tails finally explained as I widened my eyes in alarm. I looked around quickly, hoping that he was lying. I saw shades of red, white, black, gold, cream and pink but to my dismay, I was the only blue figure.

The other was missing, Breeze.

"Sonic, OW" Amy yelped. I quickly let her go, I must've squeezed her to tightly when I learnt of Breeze's disapearence. To my utter anger, Amy fell down clutching her leg. It was at an angle. It was broken...

I screamed out a swear that was so horrible that Cream placed her hands over Clara's ears. This was going to far, first he completely ruins my life from the day I was born, then he kidnaps me and tortures me, then he breaks Amy's leg and now he takes away Breeze. I. Am. Going. To. KILL. HIM!

"Wait, Sonic! Where are you going?" I heard Knuckles yell as I stormed away.

"I'm going to get Breeze, what do you think?"

"What, you can't are you mad?" Rouge said, "Eggman will capture you again!"

"I don't care" I said plainly, shrugging my shoulders.

Amy looked as though she might start hyperventalating, , "No, you can't. I can't loose you again" she grabbed my shoulders and really did hyperventalate.

"Amy, relax" I soothed her, "This time I'm prepared. This time I'm going to escape"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"With these" I said, revealing the Chaos Emeralds.

Cream gasped while all the kids just awed.

I smiled, "See, this time I'll be ready. This time I will make it. This time I will kick his ass!"

* * *

**Hey there! This chapter wasn't as long as I would like it to be but I really couldn't think staight. Next up is Breeze yet again!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm so sorry that it's taking a long time to write the new chapter but my computer is stuffing up! It's fixed now so the new chapter should be up very soon, mabey in about an hour or two!**


	23. Evil Plans

Chapter 23

Breeze's POV

Holy cow! My head was absolutely killing me. I groaned loudly and tried to open my heavy eyelids. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a freaking cage! God dammit!

I slowly lifted myself up and just glared around the room. It was filled with such advanced technology, I never seen such stuff in Tails place. And there were robots everywhere, well, dead ones.

And I snarled in anger as I found Eggman, just sitting on his fat ass and staring at me with a nutty grin plastered on his face.

"Let me out, now!" I growled. He just laughed.

"Now why would I do that little lady?" he cheeked, this just made me flare up.

"Nobody calls me a lady!" I yelled, hitting the bars in frustration.

"Now, now. I would stop that if I were you" he stated, "It'll just break your pretty little hands" I screamed in anger at his comment, "It's much too powerful for you to break out of"

I told him to do something that I wouldn't dare say in front of my mother, Eggman's eyes widened for a bit before he began to laugh again, "Very feisty, just like your father"

I snarled again, "You just wait; when my dad gets here he will kill you on the spot!" I threatened.

He merely shrugged, "Oh I shall be ready for your father, and I have a little surprise waiting for him when he gets here"

I narrowed my eyes, "Like what?"

"You"

I tried to disguise my sudden rush of fear but I failed miserably. "W-what?"

"Oh don't worry little petal" Shut up shut up SHUT UP, "You shan't be harmed, I merely want what is rightfully mine"

I growled, "My father belongs to no one! He is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"As much as it would be a pleasure to capture your father once more, I do not want to do that" he said, I cocked an eyebrow before he continued, "All I want is the Chaos Emeralds to power up my new machine here" he said indicating towards a massive robot; and I'm not kidding when I say massive, "But what I really want after woods, is your father dead"

I gasped in horror. Remembering my mum's stories, my dad always saved the ones he loved without thinking about it once. If he loves me like he told me, then he'll be over here in a wink and he will hand over the Chaos Emeralds for my life to be saved.

Dad was running into a trap!

* * *

**Oh no! What's will happen to Sonic? Find out in the next chapter...**

**I'm now adding one more chapter so now there is three to go!**

**Sorry this took so long to publish, stupid computer! **

**See you next time guys, and thank you for reviewing!**


	24. The Final Battle

**1,000,000,000,000 apologies for not updating this quicker but I couldn't think of how to write this! But here it is, after all of his time!**

**And now, please allow me to hide behind a bulletproof glass...**

* * *

Chapter 24

Sonic's POV

I ran as fast as I could over to Eggman's place. As much as I dreaded returning, my Breeze was in there and I needed to rescue her!

Tails was taking everyone back to his place to clean up everyone's wounds and he said that they will join me again later. It was nice to know that they could trust me to come back safe and sound, although Amy was a little clingy before I persuaded her to let go...

As I reached Eggman's base alarms began to go off. I halted for a bit, my legs shaking in the slightest way. No! I had to go in; Breeze needed me more than ever now. I had to save her. So I pulled a mocking face at the security cameras and bolted.

The cameras began shooting lasers towards my direction but they were failing miserably, by the time they shot I was already out of reach. This was just plain sad. So sad that it was very funny.

"C'mon, is this the best you got Eggman?" I yelled in humour. Soon I was getting very bored, a few robots made attempts to stop me but I just destroyed them within a second. Man! How is it that I can do all of this yet I could not escape Eggy's wrath all those years ago?

I reached the main room in about one or two minutes and I kicked the door down in anger, thinking of Breeze.

I ran into the room which I had nightmares about very quickly, it took a few seconds to actually grasp the picture in my head. Eggman ad Breeze were here, the terrifying part was that she was in his grasp, a gun pressed to her head. I stopped breathing for a while, oh god!

"Hello Sonic" Eggman said, I hardly heard him, I was staring into my poor daughter's terrified eyes, "Took you long enough to get here"

I broke my gaze and stared at Eggman in anger, "Eggman, let my girl go or you will be sorry" I threatened, walking over to him preparing to grab Breeze.

He pressed the gun harder into Breeze, making me stop in my tracks, "Ah ah ah" he taunted, "One step closer and your daughter will be gone" Breeze looked absolutely terrified, I felt for her.

I took a shuddering breath, "Please, oh god, don't hurt her" I said, if Breeze died so would my soul. I had only known her for such a little time, I couldn't lose her.

"Oh I will" he said as I froze in horror, "Unless..."

What did he want, I'll give him anything? "What, unless what!"

"Dad, no" Breeze said in a hoarse voice as Eggman said, "Unless you give me the Chaos Emeralds, now"

Oh crap.

Breeze was shaking her head and was whispering, "No" over and over again.

I ignored her though. Her life was on the line and I was not going to ignore that. I pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and began to hand them over without a second thought.

"Take them, I don't care" I said, "Just let Breeze go"

He threw Breeze onto the ground and a robot came out of nowhere and hit me hard in the head.

"DAD!" I heard Breeze scream as she rushed to my side as I fell. Eggman began to chuckle, "That's a good hedgehog" he said, "But did you honestly believe that I was going to let you go after this?" he laughed. My closed eyes opened in realization, I had just walked into another trap like I did fifteen years ago. GOD DAMMIT!

I turned to find out what Eggman was doing. He was making his way over to a very large robot, and I wasn't exagerating.

He placed the Chaos Emeralds in the heart of the robot. I widened my eyes and I got up, trying to protect Breeze with what strength I had.

"Sonic, meet the Egg of Destruction" Eggman said, indicating to the loading robot with a sadistic grin on his face. I grinned in a mocking way, "If this is like all of your other crappy inventions, then I should be able to destroy this bad boy with eyes closed" I said, laughing a bit.

Yes, I was saying this on the outside but on the inside... Oh shit! The robot was being powered with the emeralds and that easily meant that this this could kill anyone with possibly the blink of an eye.

I immedietly turned towards Breeze, "Get yourself out of here" I growled under my breath. There is no way that I will allow Eggman to hurt my little girl in any way, whatsoever.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" she hissed back, and by the sound of it she meant it. Damn damn DAMN!

"Breeze, I'm not allowing you to get hurt!" I said, my voice rising ever so slightly. I could hear the machines behind us whiring with power, the Chaos Emeralds were being charged, crap.

s

Eggman clearly heard me arguing with Breeze, "It's too late to get your daughter out of here Sonic" he said blankly, the doors were slamming shut. We were trappped. Well, I wasn't thinking about myself, I was thinking about Breeze and thinking of her in danger made me feel queasy.

I eyed the Chaos Emeralds which were floating around the robot which had some sort of electric current connected to it. I narrowed my eyes, trying to think of a plan to save Breeze and everyone else if the robot got out of control. I signalled to Breeze to stay where she was. She had a look of protest but then I pointed to myself then to the Chaos Emeralds and she quickly got the idea and grinned. I smiled, smart girl.

While Eggman was distracted with the robot, I edged towards the machines while staying out of sight. I darted like a very quick fish around the room, making ure that no one could see me except for Breeze. I was getting closer to the main control panel and Eggman still had no clue about what I was doing. Haha, sucker.

I peek down at the control panel and my eyes widened. There were buttons EVERYWHERE! I began to panic

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Which button stops the power for this god damn power converter thing?_

That was when I saw a very large button saying "**STOP BUTTON**"

_Oh, how very convieniet_

I pressed the button which immedietly caused the power to stop. I heard Breeze cheer as I sped toward the Chaos Emeralds and the grabbed them. I retreated towards Breeze when I heard Eggman laughing. Not exactly a good sign, especialy when I thought I had won.

"You are too late Sonic" he said, my eyes widening in disbelief, "The robot is charged enough as it is. Prepare to meet death" he laughed as the robots eyes lightened up a furious red. crap.

Eggman jumped into the contol area of the robot and it began to shoot. I pushed Breeze out of the way as a bullet barley missed her, well, it didn't miss my arm though.

"AH!" I cried out in pain, clutching my bleeding arm. Breeze began to panic.

"DAD!" she pulled me down to the ground under a desk as the robot continued to shoot rapidly, trying to find a target. She looked very worried, "Oh my god, your arm!"

"I'm fine Breeze" I said through my teeth in pain, "Breeze, get the Chaos Emeralds, we're going to take this robot down"

She quickly headed for the Chaos Emeralds when she stopped, my words clearly hitting her, "_We_ are?" she whispered in shock.

"Unless you don't want to of course!" I hurried. We both dodged as a bullet fired through our hiding desk. Breeze grinned.

"No, this is EXACTLY what I want to do!" she squealed in excitement, "As long as I'm doing it with you!"

So she _does_ have some relation to Amy...

I gathered the Chaos Emeralds and placed them around us. They slowly began to glow then hover around both me and Breeze before making us both super. Woah, I had forgotton the rush that I would get once I became Super Sonic. I hadn't taken this form for so many years. I eyed my now ruby eyed daugter, she was very beautiful in her super form. She looked over the moon as she examined herself, giggling occasionaly.

I smiled at her, "Lets do this!" I said loudly as we both eruoted out of our hiding spot, turning to face the very large robot.

"You may as well give up right now Eggman!" I yelled at the robot, "We're about to kick your ass!" Breeze yelled after me.

"Well then I'm afraid I shall have to dissapoint you both" I heard him say through some sort of microphone, "Because I will not give up until you are dead!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, your choice. Attack!" I yelled at Breeze and we both dived towards the robot but then it shot lazers at us and we had to dodge. This may be a little more trickier than I thought it would be...

We didn't give up though. Dodging the lazers we made our way over to the robot, I punched it expecting the thing to be destroyed but my punch didn't even make a dent. What in the world? Not good not good not good! Of course! We were both powered by the Chaos Emeralds so we both had the same strength. SHIT!

"Dad, we can't destroy it!" I heard Breeze yelled at me, getting the idea herself.

"Yes we can, we just have to try harder" I yelled back. I tried circling the robot to make it dizzy but it didn't even budge, Breeze repeatedly kicked and punched while dodging bullets and lazers but she didn't even make a scratch.

This is so not good.

I tried to think of something, anything, that could stop this madness. The robot suddenly punched Breeze right in the gut, she made a noise of pain before plummeting down to the ground. My anger flared up. No one, and I mean no one, messes with my daughter without facing the consenquences!

I charged at the robot and to my surprise it actually stumbled. Oh yeah! Father power! But it kinda hurt me as well.

Watching the robot falter was where I got my idea. But it required me to make a bit of a sacrifice, oh well, as long as everyone will be safe.

As much as I hated it, I watched Breeze get plummeled and my anger was rising up like lava in a volcanoe just waiting to explode. As soon as I couldn't take it anymore I screamed at Breeze, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

She turned to me, "But Dad-"

"NOW!" I was boiling with anger. Breeze eyed me warily before bolting out of the window. I turned to Eggman and his robot and I let all of my anger out in an explosive way. "YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME EGGMAN!"

Eggman immedietly knew what I was about to do and his sweat dropped, "Now now Sonic-"

He never got his chance to finish, my anger exploded literally.

It envoloped the entire room completly destroying the robot. Just as I expected, what I did to the robot happened to me. Death.

I heard Eggman's final scream as the robot was destroyed along with him and I heard a faraway scream. Breeze, my little girl. I never said goodbye, to anyone...

I collapsed and my super form went away. I was breathing heavily, darkness was closing around me in a sort of peacful way.

I saw something blue in front of me and it was saying the same thing over and over again, "Dad!"

I drew up a breath before saying, "I'm sorry". I meant it with all of my heart, I was sorry for never being there, for hardly getting a chance to know her fully and sorry that I was leaving her. I closed my eyes and the last thing I ever heard was a scream.

"DAD, NO!"

* * *

**(Bearing a gun for protection) Now before you kill me, please allow me to say that there is going to be a twist and this it NOT the final chapter. Keep reading, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Im sorry if this chapter made you angry.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	25. The End Of My Story, Again

Chapter 25

Amy's POV

"Can't you make the plane go faster?" I asked Tails as we flew over to Eggman's base. Everyone had insisted checking to see whether Sonic needed any help, I _may_ have been leading the debate.

"Amy, relax will you!" Tails said in an annoyed tone, "Sonic and Breeze will be fine"

"What if they're not!"

Cream pulled me into a comforting hug, "Amy, they will be okay. Trust me"

I smiled before a tear ran down my cheek. I was so scared for my small family. I should've kept my eye on Breeze, I should've protected her better. I began to rock backwards and forwards in worry. If they were not okay I would never ever forgive myself.

I smelled a lot of smoke and looked out of the Tornado. Oh my-

"Shit!" I heard Shadow hiss under his breath.

"This doesn't look good" Knuckles said, his eyes wide.

I almost screamed. I prayed to every single god I knew, God, Jesus, Budah, Elmo, I prayed that Sonic and Breeze were all right.

Once Tails landed I jumped out, running towards the main room. To my utter horror, I heard crying inside, "Dad, please god no. Dad"

_Dad..._ SONIC!

Not again, oh please no!

I ran inside to find Breeze shaking Sonic, sobbing. I could feel my face turning pale, Sonic had his eyes closed and he wasn't opening his eyes. No no NO!

I bolted to Sonic, not believing that he was dead. I grabbed his face in my hands and hoped that he would open his eyes. But of course they remained closed. Tears were pooling in my eyes and my heart was being ripped to shreds by my soul. I got flashbacks of Creams place fifteen years ago, crying on the floor as Tails and everyone comforted me. I cried harder.

"Sonic, no! You promised you would never leave me again! YOU PROMISED!" I screamed.

Breeze grabbed my arm, "It's my fault! He killed himself for me!" She sobbed.

I tried to protest that this was not her fault but all that came out of my mouth was more sobs. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to find Knuckles with an apologetic expression. Ruby ran to Breeze and hugged her, whispering words which I couldn't hear. Midnight also came up to Breeze and hugged her too while stroking her quills. TJ and Clara grasped either one of her hands and whispered their apologies. Angel, Cream and Rouge came to hug me. Tails grasped my hand to comfort me, tears pouring out of his eyes. Shadow just stared at Sonic in shock, like everyone else.

It was the end of my story all over again...

"He promised, he promised" I repeated to no one in paticular. Rouge hugged me tighter, "Amy I'm so sorry. But in the end I'm sure he did what he knew was right"

I turned on her, "What part of this was right?" I growled, "Him dying, him leaving his family and friends or the fact that he is just so arrogent about saving everyone elses behind but his!"

She had no reply. I sobbed harder.

This was absolute torture, like hanging a lollipop in front of a kid then taking it away at the very last minute as he's about to grab it. I lost Sonic but the I had him back in my arms and now he decides to sacrifice his god damn life and the I loose him again. This is torture!

I couldn't look at him anymore, I dropped his body and turned into someones chest and cried. Whoever it was made no objection and began to stroke my quills, I saw white and red and knew it was Knuckles.

As I was about to beg him to take me away from this horrible place I heard a soft moaning behind me. I heard Angel gasp before murmuring one word which caused me to have a heart attack.

"Sonic?"

I turned immedietly. Sonic's lips were now partly open, his eyes were twitching and to my utter happiness, his chest was now rising and falling unlike before.

Oh. MY. GOD!

Breeze pulled away from Midnight who she was clutching as if it were her life. Normally I would've freaked that Breeze was involved with a guy but I didn't care at the moment, "Dad?" she whispered.

I crawled over to my love, my life, and stroked his cheek, "Sonic, darling?"

And his eyes opened. His beautiful emerald eyes.

He moaned again and looked around him before grinning at me, "I guess this whole dying thing is annoying the hell out of you now?" he laughed.

"SONIC!" I screamed as I threw my arms around him.

"Ouch, Amy!" he winced, I whispered an apologie. His entire body was covered in bruises.

Everyone was cheering. Breeze clearly didn't care about his health and threw herself on Sonic "Oh my god, I thought-" She was sobbing too hard to even finish.

Instead of wincing in pain, Sonic just hugged Breeze back, "I'm so sorry baby"

Breeze growled, "Don't die again! This time you have no excuse to leave me because you know I excist!"

He just hugged her harder, "And I'm not going to miss out on your life anymore than I have already"

I just cried again, not out of sadness but out of joy. Sonic was alive and he was with me and Breeze forever now. Eggman was gone and now we could be a family.

A family at last. I guess my story does have a happy ending after all.

"Lets go home" I finally said.

* * *

**... I can't belive it. I'm almost finished!**

**Woah. **

**One last chapter to go.**

**I am truly shocked! **

**Thank you for all of the great reviews! Keep waiting cause the last chapter will be up shortly!**

**For all of those who hoped for a character death, sorry but I couldn't really kill anyone. **


	26. Never Going to Miss Out on Life Again!

**Here is the final chapter guys! Wow, I can't belive it!...**

* * *

Chapter 26

Sonic's POV

The soft wind was slightly ruffling my fur but I paid no attention and continued to stare up at the clouds.

It has been a year since I came back and learnt of everyones life changes, a year since I cured Amy of her depression and a year since I learnt that I was the father of a beautiful girl that I was proud to call my own.

I could even remember the day that I thought I almost lost everything again. I _knew_ that I was dead. When I was very unsure of how to react I could hear a voice calling out to me, "One more chance, one more chance..." repeating over and over again. When I had found a small ball of bright light I immedietly knew it was my ticket back. One moment I was reaching out to it, then everything turned black once again and then I could see Amy's face. I'm glad that I was rewarded life.

So much had happened since then. The most recent thing was that Breeze and Midnight pulled up their courage and told everyone that they were dating. We were all happy for them, even me but I had to give a little warning to Midnight just in case he harmed or upset my little girl. Shadow almost killed me, oh well. Me and Amy had also joined our friends in the world of marriage, it made Amy really happy to realise that all of her dreams had come trues at last.

I smiled as I stared at my wedding ring, in this very field where I am lying in now was where I had proposed to her nine months ago and this was where we were finally wed two months ago.

Life really couldn't be any better.

Just then I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly picked up.

"Hey Tails, what's up buddy?"

He was panting, "S-Sonic, it's happening!"

My eyes narrowed, "Whats happening?"

"Amy's is in the hospital!"

I almost dropped the phone, "Right now?"

"Yeah, the doctors are heading into her room right now!"

Without even saying goodbye, I ran as fast as I could to the hospital at the speed of sound. Everyone was in there waiting, Shadow spoke first, "Second floor, third to the right"

"Thanks!" I panted before running up the stairs just as quickly as I had before. I was really happy, it was all finally happening!

As I found Amy's door, doctors were coming out taking of their gloves. One of the doctors smiled at me, "She's waiting for you" he told me.

My heart glowed with an unfamiliar warmth, I thanked the doctor before knocking on the door. I silently walked in, Amy was looking very tired as she cradled a bundle of blue blankets to her chest. I felt a bit upset that I had only just missed this but I didn't really mind right now. I smiled as I wraped my arm around Amy's shoulders, "I'm sorry that I didn't come any quicker"

She smiled back, "That's all right"

I looked down into the bundle before eyeing Amy, "Can I-?"

"Of course you can" she said, handing the blue bundle to me, "Say hello to your first born son"

I cradled the blankets to my chest, I was afraid that I was going to drop him. He was so tiny.

I pulled the blanked covers away to reveal a little sleeping cobalt blue hedgehog. He looked exactly like me! My quills and everything! I grinned as I rocked my son. My son. Wow, that felt weird to say.

Just then he opened his big, jade eyes. Amy's eyes. Oh well, I almost had a mini me...

"Did you name him?" I asked as he reached out towards my quills with his tiny hands. He grabbed on and tugged on it; I laughed.

"I thought that you should name him" Amy said, "I named Breeze"

I only had one name in my mind, "Flash"

Because my life had flown by me in a flash, like lightning. I was forced to not look at the fabulous bolt and now I was free of that force and I could start watching again. I could watch the rest of the storm.

"Flash, I think that suits him well" Amy sighed.

I leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and so did I. She was so beautiful; now that I've almost died I'm never going to look at her the same way again.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Breeze walked in, grinning her head off. "Where is he? Or she?"

I chuckled, "_He's_ right here Breeze, meet your brother Flash" I said as I handed him over to her.

She began to rock him slowly, "Hey Flashy! I'm your big sissy, Breeze!" she was so excited and I smiled.

Breeze moved over towards Amy and sat next to her. I wish I had a camera.

In front of my face was my family. My own family. Amy, Breeze and Flash. This was amazing, for fifteen years I thought that this would never happen to me but it did. This was my own miracle.

My life went by more slower that anyone elses yet so much had happened. I'm glad that I could see it.

And I ain't missing out on it ever again...

* * *

**And there it is, the end of the story!**

**Wow, this is just amazing! **

**I would like to thank you all for your support and ideas! You kept my hopes up high every step of the way.**

**So what do you think of my very first story huh? I thought it was pretty good for me!**

**Sooooo, I shall see you later in my next story then! Bye for now!**

**I made a sequal called "My Little Girl", check it out!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO SEGA! BUT I DO OWN ANGEL, BREEZE, RUBY, FIST, MIDNIGHT, TJ, CLARA AND FLASH!**


End file.
